How Can We Help?
by anon1126
Summary: Max Goodwin came to New Amsterdam thanks to a friend who is also a physician at the hospital, Dr. Embry Costa. Embry cares for Max and doesn't think he belongs with Georgia because of the way she treats him, but Embry isn't great for love advice since she's hooking up with the Dean. This story will follow the show as each episode airs.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, I'm down here," Dr. Embry Costa announced her presence, walking toward Bloom, "I was told by our new boss that things are going to get very intense and we needed all hands on deck. So, where do you want me?" she asked, as the head of OB she knew she may not be as useful as they wanted in the ED.

Bloom nodded, taking a long look around the room before replying, "The nurses are evaluating each patient as they come in so just jump in for the next phase. We need to get them in and out today."

Embry grabbed the chart closest to her on the rack and moved to the first bay and her first patient. It had been years since she took care of anyone that wasn't coming to her for something to do with their breasts, uterus, ovaries, or vagina.

She took care of three people before she saw Max walking through the ED, "Max, where are you going? This is kind of you thing and we could use you in here," she reminded him, as she caught up as he reached the automatic doors.

Max gave her a sympathetic glance, "I know but there's someone who needs me out there. I won't be long. You're doing great."

"I expect beers later," she quipped, "Purchased by you," she added before turning and heading back into the chaos.

It didn't take long before the entire Emergency Department was so full they couldn't take another patient. And, at that very moment Dean Fulton stepped into the madness, his eyes making a beeline for Embry with a look that said 'may I see you'.

She excused herself from her current patient and made her way to the Dean, following him into the doctor's lounge. "Yes, Boss?" she began.

"This is not the time for your games right now, Dr. Costa," Fulton began, "Can you please explain to me why this hospital is operating under complete insanity and my new Medical Director is nowhere to be found?"

Embry replied with a shrug, initially, before she elaborated. "The annual Cardiothoracic conference is this week and, one of the two, remaining attendings is in surgery right now. Max," she corrected herself. "Dr. Goodwin opened our doors to everyone and I am not sure where he is, at the moment."

Fulton shook his head, his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Aren't you needed in your department?" he finally had something to say.

She waved off his concern, "I have plenty of doctors up there capable of handling what could come up. This will work out," she attempted to reassure him, wrapping his tie around her hands, pulling him a little closer.

He couldn't suppress the grin crossing his lips as he removed her hands, "You know there is nothing else I would rather do, but this is definitely not the time. Can you please find Max?" his voice was exasperated.

Embry nodded before turning to leave, "I will take a raincheck on my other idea, though," but saw Max once she was at the door. She turned back, pointing out the window, "Done," she added a charming smile as she pushed it open and called her best friend.

Max pulled all the department heads into a meeting, realizing how impossible this task had truly been.

"Alright guys," he began, "We're in this mess because of me and I am sorry for that. I thought we could help everyone and we ended up helping no one. But, I have a plan, if you all are still willing to help me."

He was greeted with nods from everyone before he laid out his idea and as Max walked out the door, he passed a stethoscope to Dean Fulton. "This will only work if we all help," Max began, "Will you jump in, Dr. Fulton?"

Fulton quickly glanced at Embry to see a bright smile on her face as he nodded to Max's request and took the tool, leaving the room to see patients.

Embry jumped back in as she'd been all morning and afternoon. As she was evaluating a child with a sprain, she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea causing her to stand up and move to the nearest trash can, doubling over as she lost the entire contents of her stomach.

Fulton noticed Embry immediately, wishing he could jump up and act on his concerns but he was forced to stay at his patient's bedside and wait until later to check on her.

Once Embry was finished, she straightened up and cleaned herself up before returning to her patient, going over reasons for her sudden illness in her head.

A reason struck her after she'd discharged two more people and admitted three others, she was late. Embry excused herself from the ED and raced back to her department to run a quick urine analysis on herself.

"I'm pregnant," she said to herself as she sat down, looking over the results. She was sleeping with her married boss and no one except her best friend knew and now she was knocked up. Embry shook off her nerves and walked over to her main nurse, "Charlotte, can you run my bloodwork? I need the results to remain off our records and only be shared with me," she added, handing over the vial she'd collected.

Charlotte nodded, "Of course, I'll be right back."

Embry sat down again until Charlotte returned with her answers, revealing her initial diagnosis was correct.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry gathered herself, taking something for her nausea, before she made her way back to the ED to find everything calm once again, Dean Fulton handing his stethoscope back to Max before his eyes averted to hers.

She stayed where she was as he moved toward her, gesturing for her to step into one of the private exam rooms.

"Are you alright? I saw you get sick earlier," Fulton began, "I wanted to check on you but...you know why I couldn't."

This was the moment of truth, Embry could come clean or keep this news to herself as long as possible. She chose the latter, running her hands up his chest until they rested on his shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, leaning in and placing a small kiss to his lips, "I just forgot to eat with everything going on and I'd taken some medicine." She moved in for a second kiss, this one more lingering then the first one.

Fulton backed off from her, just slightly, "An exam room isn't really the best place for us to make love."

"I can't help it, babe," she moved closer once again, knowing he wasn't truly against her idea. "Watching you all day, taking care of patients, being a sexy doctor," she whispered, "It was just too much," she added before running her tongue along his ear, down to his jaw, and then focusing her attention back to his lips.

This time, Embry felt her respond, leaning into her touch, his hands on her waist directing her back to the exam table, helping her hoist herself on top of it.

"Is this what you were after?" he asked, resuming the kiss while his hands found themselves on her thighs at the hem of her skirt, slowly pushing it up.

Embry nodded, smiling against his mouth, trailing her own fingers, previously wrapped around his neck, down his chest until they found his belt buckle. "Are you sure you're up to this?" she teased.

He responded by beginning to work her panties down her legs while she resumed her work until there were no more barriers and he was able to slide inside of her, both letting out a moan which they caught in a kiss.

Dean Fulton left for home once they finished, telling her he'd call her later, and Embry made her way to the roof where she knew the others were working on Iggy's community garden. When she stepped through the doorway, she was quickly greeted by Max with an open beer for her.

She waved away the beverage causing him to look at her curiously, "Earlier you said you would only work if I provided beer later. What's up?"

"Can we talk a little further away from everyone?" she replied which Max quickly agreed to, placing the extra beer on a nearby bench, before guiding Embry to a corner of the roof where they could talk without other ears listening.

"What's going on?" Max asked, once they were settled.

Embry took a deep breath before she explained, "Well, it turns out Dean Fulton knocked me up," she revealed, looking away from his eye contact almost immediately.

"Did you tell him?" he began, "Are you planning to? What level is your relationship with eachother?" her continued hurling questions her way.

Embry shook her head, "I haven't told him yet. I just found out, obviously since I thought I could have a beer earlier today," she continued, "I don't know what I'm going to do. He and I are more then just a sex thing but he's married so it's not like we're gonna move in together and start a family." She put her head in her hands, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Max reached out and placed his hand on her back, "No matter what, you know I'm here for you. We'll figure this out, each step of the way. You're not in this alone."

She looked back up, nodding, "I know, you're a good friend Max. Let's talk about you so I can take my mind off of this. How are things with Georgia at home?" she changed the subject to his also complicated love life.

Max shrugged, "I don't really know yet. We're just trying to work things out. It was a big win convincing her not to go to Connecticut," he revealed.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," Embry began, "But Georgia makes you feel like the bad guy when she's not perfect, by any means. I see a lot of sparks between you and Helen…"

"Embry," he playfully admonished her, "I'm trying to fix my marriage not complicate it with an affair, however, your concern is noted and appreciated."

Embry looked up and saw Helen stepping onto the roof, smiling to herself, as she stood up. "Well buddy, I'm going to go home and not drink away my sorrow. I'll see you in the morning," she finished before she began walking to the exit, motioning to Helen with her eyes as she did so.

Embry got to her apartment and changed into shorts and a tank top before crashing in her bed, turning on the TV, with a bottle of water.

She started to fade just as her phone rang, startling her into dropping her water and the remote before she grabbed her phone to see who it was. She saw Fulton's face and swiped to answer.

"Boss?" she started, her voice visibly tired.

"You don't need to call me that," Fulton's voice replied, "Were you asleep? You usually aren't, but I didn't want to wake you," he confessed.

Embry shook her head, "I was falling asleep but not there yet. What's up? Where are you hiding out to be able to talk to me?" her question had a little more annoyance then she'd expected.

"She's on a business trip," he answered, "Listen, I'm still worried about you. Are you sure everything's ok?" he brought up her earlier vomit event again.

Embry took a deep breath, wondering what she should say. Since she was almost asleep, her filter was gone and she was not thinking at one hundred percent. "You don't need to be worried, I'm just pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Embry hung up the phone after making her big revelation, afraid to wait and hear what he might've said. She'd been avoiding him for a day or two but that night would be the benefit dinner and she would not be able to keep up her charade any longer.

"So, how much longer do you think you can keep this up?" Max's voice shook Embry from her thoughts.

Embry looked up at her friend, shrugging, "As long as I can is about as much of a plan as I've got. I really want to find out what his reaction was, but I'm also scared," she revealed.

"You said your relationship is more then sex, right?" Max continued, "That's a good sign. He's a little bit older," he tried to lie. "Ok, he's a lot older then you. That's the biggest concern you should have, beside his wife," he added a little joke at the end.

"Thanks Max," she replied sarcastically, "I feel so much better now. How're things in your neck of the woods? Any news on Georgia?"

Max's face lit up at the mention of his wife, "She's in the clear as of this morning. I know you don't love her, but I have to give it a shot."

"I know that," she answered, reaching up and placing her hand on his forearm, "Just know that I will be here no matter what happens, got it? Have you started treatment yet?"

Max shook his head, "Not yet, I have a few things I need to get done first, but I also have a lot to do here," he shared.

Embry stood, "You won't have a future with Georgia or Helen if you keep putting everything and everyone else first."

"Smart words," he replied as she started to walk away from him, so he shouted after her, "I'll see you at the event!"

Embry delivered a few babies before her day was over, and then she went to her office to change into her evening gown. She'd chosen a navy gown that fit tight all the way down to her knees where it flared out. Her favorite part was the see-through beaded lace at the top. Once her dress was on and her makeup and hair was ready, she left for the event.

She moved into the room, giving a friendly wave away to the server offering her champagne.

"Embry, did you really hang up on me after you dropped that bombshell?" she heard Fulton's voice behind her.

"I was a little worried about how you would react," she replied, turning to face him.

Fulton took in the full sight of her, "You look beautiful," he complimented, "Can we meet in your office after this is over? I'd like to do it now, but these people kind of expect me to be in the room," he revealed.

Embry nodded, "You look great too. Do you think you could give me a hint of what you're feeling right now? We could share a dance, if you're feeling brave enough."

"Let's just plan to speak later," he answered, "Enjoy the evening," he added as he walked away from her.

Embry shook her head, moving into the party wishing desperately she could have a glass of anything with alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry left the party, exhausted from walking in heels all night, and went back to her office where she laid down on her sofa to wait for Fulton.

Peter walked in hours later to find Embry passed out. He moved to sit down in the chair nearby and leaned forward to gently shake her awake. "Wake up, sweetheart," he soothed, "We don't need to talk now, if you're too tired, but I don't want you sleeping on your sofa all night."

She barely woke, only enough to reply, "I have scrubs here," before closing her eyes once more.

Peter had to stop himself from laughing, as he leaned back in the chair, "I suppose if you won't go home, I'll just be forced to sleep here in this chair tonight."

She fully woke at his statement, groggily sitting up, "You will not. You'll be miserable tomorrow and I will not be to blame," she replied, visibly cranky.

He gave her a small smile, "I thought that might change your mind. Would you like me to come home with you?" he lowered his voice to a whisper as he finished.

Embry wanted to be strong and say not but she was tired and the thought of having him sleep by her side was too good to pass up. She nodded, "I would really like that, but can we just go to sleep and save the talk for tomorrow morning? I'm really tired," her voice was nearly a whine.

"Of course," Peter replied, standing with an audible groan before offering her his hand.

She took it and stood from her sofa, "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked down with a smirk, "Just a long night," he answered simply before escorting her home.

Embry woke up first the following morning and glanced at Peter, out cold beside her in her bed.

"Peter," she said his name softly causing him to stir and then open his eyes, his lips curving into a smile when he saw her.

"I suppose we should discuss this," he said, moving his hand over her stomach.

She gave him a shrug in reply, "Or, if it's going to ruin our relationship, we can just ignore it as long as possible," she halfway jokingly suggested.

He shook his head, "I don't think that's a very good idea, but this isn't going to end us. I simply have to end my marriage, perhaps not today or tomorrow, but before you give birth."

"That's very romantic," she replied, taking her turn to shake her head, "You don't have to tear your life to shambles for me. I can do this alone. I'll miss you, but I don't want you to agree to do anything you don't really want. We can continue what we're doing, just think about it a little more, ok?"

Peter nodded, "Ok, if that's what you want. But I'm not going to change my mind," he leaned in and placed his lips to hers.

Embry started to kiss back but found the nausea from the day before surfacing again and she was forced to push him away and race for the bathroom. Peter was right behind her, pulling her curls out of her face while she got sick.

Once she finished, she started the shower, "I have to get to work."

"Don't you think you should rest for the day?" he inquired, concerned for her and their child.

She shook her head, "I can take something once I get there, but I don't need anyone getting suspicious since I can't explain who the Father is, and they know I'm not seeing anyone," she explained.

"One missed day and they'll assume you're knocked up?" he said with a laugh.

"I don't miss work. Max is the only person who knows about us," she revealed, regretting it immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Embry and Peter didn't really speak again before she left for work. He protested again but she told him about the domino transplant which she was apart of.

As soon as Embry arrived at New Amsterdam, she tracked down Max. "Hey, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" she asked, "Alone," she added.

Max walked her into an empty office nearby, "What's up momma to be?" he asked, playfully but her expression shut that down quickly.

"Dean Fulton knows that you know about he and I," she began, "I'm not saying it's going to be an issue but he didn't seem happy. I just pray he doesn't approach you, hence the heads up."

Max laughed lightly, "I thought this was going to be much more serious. It'll be fine but today is a big day. Are you up for these surgeries? I don't need you throwing up in one of my patients," he teased.

Embry shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'm going to take something to make the nausea go away. Thank you for listening to me. How did Georgia take the news?" she knew he'd planned to tell her at the event the night before.

Max shrugged, "About as well as can be expected. She wants me to start treatment right away but I just have so much to do."

"What does Helen think?" she asked, always happy to bring up the subject of Dr. Sharpe whenever possible.

"Nice way to work that in," he complimented, "She agrees with Georgia so I'll start after the domino transplant. That reminds me, if I decide to go with full chemo, would you be my temporary medical director?"

She shook her head again, "I'm pregnant with the Dean's baby from a secret relationship. Do you really think I'm your best choice? Without all of the circumstance, being pregnant is a good enough reason not to go with me."

"I'll ask Helen," he replied, "But I only want one of you two in the position because you're both cut out for it. Think it over? Surely I'll be back in command by the time you give birth," he joked.

"I'll consider it," she answered, "Now, let's go be heroes."

After the surgeries, which took much more than they'd ever expected to pull off, Embry was sitting in the doctor's lounge with her feet up when Peter entered the room.

"Rough day?" he asked as he moved to sit down beside her, daringly taking her hand in his own. "I have to ask, why does Max know about us? We always committed to keeping this quiet."

"I've been in the OR for the past five hours," she began, "And, I'm exhausted. Max knew before he worked here because he's my best friend. I'm sorry I told someone but sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to. Helen would be my first choice but she was here when you and I started up so I tried to keep it outside the building," she explained before tentatively laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're lucky I feel bad about how tired you are or I'd never let this fly," he taunted her, "I haven't changed my mind about things between us. You never said how long I had to think about it."

She laughed, though she was almost too tired to even do that, "I think you're allowing pda because you know most everyone is gone. And, you're right. I didn't give you a time limit. Are you really sure about this?" she was deeply worried she was trapping him into committing somehow.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," he answered, honestly, "Now, can I take you home so you can get some much needed rest?"

She stood from the couch but when he moved to join her, she held up a finger. Embry locked the door and pulled the blinds before maneuvering herself onto his lap. "There's something I'd really like to do first."

He chuckled softly, though he was already aroused from even the lightest of her touches, "Are you going to interrupt us by throwing up again?'

"I wish everyone would stop joking about me getting sick," she playfully replied before she leaned down and attacked his mouth with her own. She pulled back and whispered, "I hope you're ready because they say the second trimester, which is just two weeks away, can have some pretty interesting side effects," she resumed the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

In the following two weeks, Dean Fulton had ended his marriage and moved in with Embry. She insisted on her place because she had spent so much time making it her own. Max was away for the day and New Amsterdam was in chaos.

Embry was in her office preparing for a C-Section when Peter walked in and slumped down in the chair across from her. "Something bothering you?" she asked, "Is that fact that we're still running around in shadows because you won't let us go public? Eventually people are going to figure out I'm pregnant and that will raise some questions about my personal life."

Peter shook his head, not in a joking mood at all, "Max is apparently gone for the day and there's a nursing strike which he apparently gave his blessing for. Dr. Reynolds is doing expensive surgery for free even though I told him not to. Is this how Max runs this place?"

"You know Max puts people and patients above the bottom line," she began as she stood and walked around her desk to take a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You just need to let things go. Something else is bothering you? Is it about the page I missed while I was in a delivery?'

Peter nodded, his face taking on an even darker grimace, "Did you know about Max's cancer?"

"He's my best friend," she answered simply, "Of course I knew. I would have told you but it wasn't my place."

"He's in the ICU," he added watching shock wash over Embry's body, "He collapsed and he was without oxygen for six or seven minutes. Do you want me to take you to him?"

"I can't," she replied, "Not yet, anyway. I have a C-Section in twenty minutes. But I'll go as soon as I'm out and give the rest of my day to someone else. There are perks to being department head. And here I was hoping you were in here to see if I had any needs now that I'm thirteen weeks along," she lightened the subject.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Even if you were naked, I am too exhausted from being Max for a day to take advantage of it." His words gave her a wicked idea and a great way to get her mind off Max for a minute.

Embry ran her hand from his shoulder, down his chest, until it rested between his legs where a bulge had risen. "I don't know," she whispered, "It would seem you're not as tired as you say," she moved her hand back and forth over him while listening to his breathing shift.

"You're not playing fair," he stated, attempting to resist.

"You know life isn't fair," she whispered in reply before running her tongue along his earlobe feeling a twitch where her hand rested.

Peter lifted her from his lap and stood before moving her to the sofa where he laid her back on it, placing his lips to hers hungrily.

She started working on his belt when a page went off overhead, "Dr. Costa, the OR is ready for you."

Embry let out a sigh as she pulled back from his kiss and locked eyes. He groaned frustratedly while he moved off of her to let her up.

"You know, you started this," he gestured to his erection, still wearing a smile because of the guilty look on her face. He loved playing with her.

"I promise to take care of you later," she uttered, her voice low, "But for now, I have babies to deliver. Will you meet me by the OR in an hour so you can take me to Max?"

He smirked while nodding, "Somehow you made it even worse," he left her office, holding the door so she could follow him out.

By the time Embry finished her surgery, Max was awake. Peter was at the OR as he'd promised and he led her to the ICU where the rest of the department heads were gathered around his bed.

"Max, how are you feeling?" Embry asked, "You're not supposed to worry us like that," she teased.

"My apologies," he tried to laugh but his voice was hoarse. "I'm glad you're all here because I think it's time for me to step down until I get through this. I'm so sorry I didn't tell all of you."

"Nonsense Max," Helen began, "This hospital needs you and you thrive here. We will all help you in any way we can to allow you to kick cancer's ass and work."

The rest of the room agreed. Even Peter.

"Max, I wasn't so sure about you when you started here," Peter began, "But you have done amazing things for this hospital and everyone here respects you. New Amsterdam would suffer a great loss without you here."

Max was about to protest but Embry stopped him, "I'll be your temporary medical director. I know I wasn't sure, but I'd rather have you here even if that means I might have to attend a few boring meetings. You can't give up."

Max looked at Georgia, "They're right. I want to tell you to quit because you're sick. But I can't because you need this place just as much as it needs you. I'm on their side," she spoke, surprising Max and the others.

Max took a deep breath, "Then I guess we're doing this."


	7. Chapter 7

Embry woke up to see Peter already awake with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Do you have one of those for me?" she asked, groggily.

"I can certainly get one," he answered, "Are you sure you want your only cup already?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat up, her stomach had just started to poke out a little bit. "I'll have as many coffees as I want," she teased, "Would you please get me some?"

"Yes, I will," he agreed, walking out of the bedroom to go back to the kitchen.

While he was gone, Embry got up and dressed, pulling her hair back. Her idea for the day would make a shower a waste.

Peter walked back in, "Here's your coffee. I added plenty of cream and sugar," he handed the mug to her. "You're already dressed? I thought we'd take a second to just sit around and enjoy each other. The hospital has been very busy since Max started chemo," he shared.

"Well, I was hoping we could walk the Brooklyn Bridge together," she suggested as she moved behind him and began rubbing his shoulders, "I thought it might be nice to get out and be just the two of us."

He sighed partly from her work on his shoulders and partly form the idea of walking the entire bridge. "Are you sure you want to do that? You know I'm an old man, right?" he was halfway joking.

"You'll be just fine," she retorted with a smile, moving around him to face him, "If you're not too tired after, I can think of a nice way to reward you," she ran her tongue along her lips, "Plus, it's good for me to walk."

"You're using the baby against me?" he smiled as he spoke, wrapping his arms around her waist, "If that's the card you want to play then I guess I should change."

Embry pulled out of his grip, "Exactly. This will be fun. We can have lunch after," she added to make the day sound more alluring.

He waved off her flattery and stepped into the closet to get ready for their adventure.

Peter and Embry walked the Brooklyn Bridge hand in hand, pausing a few times to take in the NYC skyline. Once they reached the other side, they were both tired and found a spot to eat and take a break.

"Wanna go there?" Embry asked, pointing toward The River Cafe.

He nodded, "Anywhere where we can sit down. We are definitely getting an uber back to the house," he added with a small wink.

"I love you," she said for the first time, a bright smile on her face, laughter threatening to come out.

He stopped walking and placed his hands on her upper arms, "Did you mean that?"

"Of course I do," she replied, "I really don't know why I've waited this long."

He leaned in and placed a small kiss to her lips before pulling back, "I love you too."

They grabbed each other's hands and walked into the restaurant. It was still early in the day so they were seated within minutes.

"What can I get you two to drink?" their waiter asked as he walked up to the table.

Embry answered first, "I'll just have some water."

Peter asked for the same. The waiter left and Peter started looking over the menu, "What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

Embry scanned it before replying, "I am really not a fish person so I'm going to order the strip steak. Had I realized there was so much seafood on this menu, I might not have picked this place," she said with a small laugh.

"I don't know how much you're allowed to have even if you liked it," he commented, "The halibut looks good," his order caused her to make a face. He grinned, "You don't have to eat it."

"I know," she replied, "It just sounds so gross." She changed the subject, "I'm really glad you decided to choose me. I wasn't always sure you thought of me as more than a …" she didn't want to admit to what was in her head.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I have always thought of you as my first choice in every aspect. If you'd asked me to take things to the next level earlier, I would have. We didn't need the pregnancy to make that happen, though I admit, I'm excited about the baby," he was almost gushing, an unusual look for Dean Fulton.

A/N: The next chapter will be last night's episode :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Max," Embry asked as she stepped into his office, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat, "Of course, you never have to ask for my time. What's on your mind?"

"First, how are you feeling?" she asked, "Any better?"

He laughed as he thought over the last few weeks, "Yeah, I feel a lot better. I'm sure there will still be ups and downs."

"I'm so glad," she replied, "I'm here because something is going on with Peter. He won't open up to me but I know he's bothered or upset. Has he mentioned anything?"

Max leaned back with a small nod, "He actually did come to me this morning about the Board and their desire to turn this into a profit center but I don't know why he wouldn't talk to you about it. Maybe there's more. I'm going to meet with the woman driving for the change. If I know more after, I can come find you."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. You really go above and beyond for people, you know that?"

"You're my best friend, Embry," he answered with a warm smile, "Speaking of friends, I need to go check on Helen. She's grown very attached to a detox baby."

Embry knew how badly Helen wanted a baby, "Oh no, should I talk to her today?"

"No, you worry about Peter and I'll handle Helen," he replied.

Embry laughed lightly, "Of course you will," she said adding a wink as she got up to leave his office.

Max met up with Peter in the cafeteria for a normal smoothie and a Max smoothie after his meeting.

"Peter, it's about more than making the hospital a profit center," Max began, "They want to vote you out."

Peter let out a sigh, "Of course that's what this is really about. If they get rid of me, they might not want you around anymore," he theorized.

Max looked down, "Actually, they like what I'm doing."

"Are you going to vote with them?' Peter asked, not really surprised Max was well received by the Board.

"I'm going to do what's best for the hospital," Max answered, "I have a plan to save your job."

Peter shook his head, "Am I going to like your idea? I never know what you're going to come up with."

"Not sure if you'll like it," Max paused and took a sip of his smoothie, "But it might work. Let's go for a fake heart attack."

Peter sat back in his seat, shock on his face, "A fake heart attack? Don't you think that'll make me look weak and confirm their belief that I'm not fit for the job anymore?"

"I think the sympathy vote is more powerful than that," Max replied, "We don't have to. It's just my thought. Go big or go home."

Peter nodded, "Ok, but if we do this fake heart attack I don't want Embry anywhere near the ED. There's no need to get he all worked up over nothing."

"You really love her, don't you?" Max asked, unable to hide his smile for his friend.

Peter's lips curled into a grin, "I do. She's the first person I've ever been with who made me wish I was younger so I could have more time with her. So, can you keep her away?"

"I'll tell the doctors in the ED not to page her for any consults," Max confirmed, "I'll see you on your stretcher."

Embry never got a chance to meet back up with Max during the day. They both missed each other multiple times. She finally sat down, for the first time since she'd gotten in that morning when her pager went off.

She let out a deep sigh before looking at the screen. It was the ED. She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the pager.

"New Amsterdam ER," the voice answered.

"This is Dr. Costa, I got a page," she replied.

There was brief pause before her answer came over the line, "We have suspected ovarian cysts on a patient in bay ten."

"I'll be right down," she hung up the phone and groaned as she stood up to walk down to the ED.

Embry stepped off the elevator and walked into the Emergency Room just in time to see Peter on a stretcher being wheeled through the room.

"Peter!" she yelled, completely dropping any worry about people finding out about them, "What happened?" she moved to his side and wrapped her hand around his.

Max walked up as the answer came, "He passed out outside of your office, Dr. Goodwin."

"Embry," Max soothed, "What are you doing down here?"

"I got a consult but someone else can take it," she replied, "I'm going in with him."

Max shook his head, "I've got him. There's no reason for you to be so concerned for the Dean. Go take care of your patient."

Peter wanted to say something to relieve her but he had to keep up the charade, "I need to be at the Board Meeting," he said, weakly.

Embry placed her hand gently on his chest where his tie was loose and his top buttons undone, "Are you sure?" she looked at Max.

He could see the concern all over her face, "Don't worry," Max reassured her, taking the stretcher and wheeling Peter into a room.

Embry took a deep breath to compose herself so she could evaluate her consult.

An hour later, Max found Embry, "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened in the ED. It was fake to help him stay in his position as Dean."

"Seriously?" she replied, slapping his arm, "Why wouldn't you tell me ahead of time? I'm sure everyone has figured out he and I are more than colleagues," she said frustratedly.

Max shrugged, "That's not so bad. Do you wanna see him?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. I thought I might lose him today," she admitted, remembering how terrible she felt when she saw him on that gurney.

Max walked her to the room where Peter was sitting up in a bed with a robe over his gown and pajama pants.

Embry walked straight over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "You did all this to keep your job?"

"I didn't want you to be there," he shared, "One of the nurses didn't get the memo about paging an OB but you. It didn't work, though," he confessed, his tone dropping.

Max had walked out to let them be alone.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she sat beside him, his arm around her as she leaned into him, "We'll fight this, but not now. Tonight, I'm going to lay here with you because I thought I was going to lose you earlier and I'm not ready for that," she whispered, afraid to speak her fears too loudly.

"I'm here," he whispered back as he laid back with her in his arms, unsure of what the future would hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Embry was at the hospital, two weeks later, as a blizzard went on outside. Her mind was only on how much she missed having Peter at New Amsterdam every day. She'd started wearing scrubs every day to hide her small bump that had really started to show in her normal work attire.

She turned around in her chair to look out her window to check on the snow. Embry couldn't believe how heavy the blizzard was and it was causing the power to continuously flicker. She adjusted her seat to face her desk once again and return to her work before she would be called into a delivery when she saw Peter standing in her doorway.

Her lips curled into a smile as she stood to walk over to him, "Why did you trek all the way over here in this storm?" she asked finally reaching him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Once Embry released him, Peter guided her back to her desk where they sat down and he responded, "I certainly wasn't going to let my pregnant girlfriend find her way home in this monstrous storm on her own."

Before either of them could say another word, Max waltzed into Embry's office, "Dean Fulton, what a lovely surprise," he began, "We have a situation and I've called Sharpe in but I could use all hands on deck," he shared.

"What's going on?" Fulton asked, immediately in Dean mode as if he hadn't been away from his role for even a second. Embry sat forward in her chair, ready to hear what Max was going to say.

Max began, "There was a large pileup in front of our main first responder's station and ambulances can't get out to bring people to us. My plan is to send teams with medical kits out to the patients in need."

Fulton stood from his seat, "I can go out and help in any way you need but Embry cannot," he stated, "I know you're aware of her condition."

Embry stood, as well, "And, you're the perfect candidate for a mission in this storm and these temperatures?"

Max had to suppress his laugh at the bickering between the couple, "I wasn't going to suggest either of you go out in this weather as a part of my plan. Actually, my hope was that you two would help run the ED and patient flow. Does that sound like a better plan, guys?"

Fulton nodded while Embry responded, "That is a very good idea, Max. Thank you for thinking of appropriate roles for everyone. Will you be leaving the hospital on a team with Helen?" she asked, her tone growing coy and a little mischievous.

"I don't plan on leaving unless it becomes absolutely necessary thanks to my treatments and I hate that, a lot," Max replied while shutting down Embry's fun, "Come with me, you two. Good thing the Medical Director didn't remove your credentials, Fulton," he teased.

Fulton looked down at the floor as a small chuckle left his lips, "That is very advantageous." Once Embry was by his side, he placed his hand under her elbow as they began to follow Max.

"Someone is going to see you and figure us out," Embry whispered.

Peter leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear, "I'm not the Dean anymore so it doesn't really matter."

Once Peter and Embry began handling the patients the teams were bringing in, Max and Helen did end up leaving the hospital on a call against Helen and Embry's wishes, even with a slight bit of drama tossed in.

"Max, let me go with Helen in your place," Embry protested, "You've started chemo and you're immunocompromised. This is too dangerous for you," she explained finding herself in doctor and friend mode.

Before Max or Helen could respond to Embry's words, Fulton spoke, "And you think you're a good candidate for a long walk out in the blizzard while the temperatures are below zero?"

Helen and Max stepped away from the couple to allow them a chance to work it out without having two people awkwardly standing by and watching.

Embry let out a deep sigh before she responded, "Peter, you're right about me but it would be much more dangerous for Max to go out in my place. You know I'm right," she added as their eyes locked, "Do you think you should go in my place?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fulton asked, his tone daring her to answer but he was well aware that she was never one to back down.

Embry reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, no longer worrying about being discreet, "Babe, you're pushing sixty," she began cautiously, "If you fall out there..." she paused realizing she didn't want to cause a fight between them.

Fulton moved closer so he could discreetly place his hand on her abdomen, "I see what you're getting at," he let her breath a sigh of relief at what she'd been insinuating, "What if you fell? Or got too cold? You have to worry about more than just yourself and so do I," he added looking at her while wearing a tender expression.

She let out a long sigh, "I really wish I could kiss you right now," she whispered, leaning in to let her lips linger as close as possible without allowing them to touch his.

He began to close the slight gap between them, hungry for her even with everything going on around them, when he was stopped by the sound of Max's voice.

"Have you two made a decision?" Max yelled from where he stood by Helen's side.

Embry caught a grin on Peter's lips like he was a kid getting caught doing something and couldn't help but smile. She gathered herself, "You can go as long as Helen is with you," she decided to wait until Helen looked away to send a wink Max's direction.

Shortly after Reynolds returned with an open bleeder which he rushed to the OR and Max and Helen got back, all the power to the hospital went out. It didn't flicker this time but was completely gone.

"Peter, what do we do?" Embry asked as she pulled him aside to where Max and Helen were, "We have way too many people depending on that power turning back on to let this go one for more than a few minutes, like my NICU full of babies."

Peter looked to Max, not wanting to step on his toes but Max nodded gesturing for him to answer because he was too exhausted to jump in right then.

"We need to find out who is here for maintenance and it might be best to get all the patients on one floor," Peter began, "The board wouldn't allow me to replace the generator after Hurricane Sandy even though it was necessary so I'm fairly positive it isn't going to come on."

Embry was already on her cell calling the maintenance number while Peter was explaining what he knew so far. As she watched him jump into action and organize everyone in the hospital while Max took a few moments to recover as much as possible, Embry had a thought.


	10. Chapter 10

After the insane events of the blizzard were over and most of the team was able to get home and recuperate, Embry walked into Max's office to present her idea. She couldn't have picked a better day, either, because he was looking rough.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" she asked as she sat down across from him after finding him at his desk in a very rare moment.

She watched as Max looked her over before speaking. "It looks like you've started to really pop," he finally said, avoiding her questions which didn't surprise her because she could see that he didn't feel well. He could tell in a rare instance that Embry didn't know what to say so he decided to rescue her and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"The blizzard got me thinking," she began, "I know you've asked me and Helen to be your Deputy Medical Director. But, what if there's a better option?" she paused to gauge his reaction.

Max grinned, for the first time that day, having a feeling he knew who was on her mind, "Was there someone specific you were going to pitch for the job?"

"There is, as a matter of fact," she answered with a grin creeping across her lips, "Would you ask Peter to aid you in your role?"

Max sighed, leaning back against his chair, "I'm sure Brantley will go along with that. Here's a question I have for you, do you always think of things that would make my life harder?"

Embry shook her head while playing innocent, "I'm not sure what you're referring to. I just thought Fulton might be the right choice given his experience and lack of obligations currently. You know Helen and I would love to but we're both booked solid."

"Is this really part of an elaborate plan to get him in the hospital everyday?" Max asked.

She let out a light laugh, "Nonsense! It's actually my plan to ensure you and Helen have more time to be near one another to give those sparks a chance to ignite," she teased but quickly realized he was not in the mood and corrected herself, "I'm sorry. You know how much I want your happiness but I will butt out." She changed the subject, "So, what do you think?"

"I want to believe you're wrong just because of the pain it's going to be but I know you're right," he answered, "I'll go talk with Brantley and stop by your place this evening. If I can still stand by then, that is."

Embry couldn't suppress her large smile at the mere thought of having Fulton back inside the walls of New Amsterdam again.

Embry left Max's office to check on a few of her patients who were induced earlier that morning. As her pregnancy progressed, she found it harder to witness childbirth because it made her nervous if she was being honest with herself.

Three of her patients delivered during her rounds. Embry cleaned up and walked to her office grateful for the chance to get off of her feet for a few minutes.

When she reached her door, she noticed Peter sitting on the sofa in the corner of her office, "What do I owe this surprise?" she asked to announce herself.

Peter took in the sight of her, amazed by how easily she could affect his body, "I missed you." He patted the spot next to him, "Close the door," he instructed with his voice low sending shivers down Embry's spine.

She turned and shut the door to her office before making her way toward him and taking a seat beside him trying to hide her smile the entire time. "What's on your mind?" she finally asked attempting to hide the anticipation from her voice.

Peter leaned toward her grasping her neck before his lips met hers. She ran her hands from his knees to his shoulders where should could push his blazer off while she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips until it touched his.

He broke the kiss, breathless, and asked, "Why are you wearing these god forsaken scrubs? They are impossible to get off," frustration dancing in his tone. His free hand was under her top sending chills across her bare skin.

"Because they're bulky," she whispered moving one of her hands to his belt undoing each layer until her hand was wrapped around him. She stroked him and felt a tingle when light moans began escaping his lips.

Embry released him and lowered herself to the floor on her knees. She placed her hands on his thighs and moved closer between his legs.

"I didn't come here just for me," he protested but he was starting to lose focus from the anticipation as he felt her breath against him, his hands already in her hair.

She ran her tongue along his length holding his thighs down as he tried to lift himself towards her. "I know," she whispered before engulfing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Embry wasn't sure what time it was as she sat in their front room reading a book. She only knew it had gotten dark outside.

Peter walked into the room in a t-shirt and sweats after his nightly workout. He sat down next to her, "What are you reading, Sweetheart?"

She closed her book and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, " _One Day in December_ ," she replied, "It's a love story about two people who can never seem to get their timing right."

He wrapped his arm around her, "I'm surprised your snuggling up to me. You usually stay as far away as possible when I'm done on the treadmill," Peter moved back to her book, "Who does this book make you think of?"

"Max and Helen," Embry answered but before she could elaborate there was a knock on the door.

Embry started to get up when Peter stopped her, shaking his head, "Will you ever let me do things for you?" he teased once he was out from under her and standing. He walked to the door and opened it to see Max on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Fulton asked, causing Embry to smile from where she sat out of sight. Peter continued, "Come on in."

Embry watched as Peter reappeared followed closely by Max. She stood, "It's good to see you, Max," she began, "I'm gonna head to bed because I have an early surgery in the morning. See you at work," she finished before walking over to Fulton and placing a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

"Peter," Max began once Embry was gone and the two men were sitting across from each other in the den, "As you know, I've started undergoing treatment for my cancer. It's getting harder and I need someone at the hospital to be able to step in for me at times when I can't," he started to explain.

Fulton interrupted him, "Haven't you asked one of your staff members like Reynolds, Helen, or even Embry?"

Max nodded, "I did because choosing someone who's there every day is the obvious choice but they've all declined, with good reasons too," he paused to ensure Fulton wasn't going to stop him again. He continued, "Embry thought of a great idea which is why I'm here tonight. You are the perfect choice to act as my Medical Deputy. I saw how quickly you jumped into action during the blizzard. It's in your blood. What do you say?" he finally asked, looking at Fulton's expression for any clues as to how he might respond.

Fulton sighed, not a good sign, "Max, I'm an old man and what you're asking of me is a task fit for someone more than half my age. However," he paused, "If this was Embry's idea and it's something she wants then I will consider it. How long can you let me think this over?"

"I wish I could say that you have as long as you want, but each day gets harder and harder for me," Max replied, "I really need an answer as soon as you can give it to me if that's at all possible. And," he lowered his voice in case Embry hadn't gone that far, "Embry really does want this, if that helps my case at all."

Fulton's lips curled into a grin, "That doesn't surprise me one bit. Ok, give me the night to mull it over and I'll come by tomorrow and give you my decision. Is there anything else you need?"

Max shook his head, "No, that is all I'm looking for. Thank you, Peter," he finished as he got up and let himself out, leaving Peter to find out where Embry had chosen to stand close by so she could listen in.

Fulton walked around the corner and found Embry standing against the wall listening.

"You aren't even going to try to hide your eavesdropping?" he teased as he reached for her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

She shrugged, "Max told you it was my idea so I have no reason to hide my interests," she replied before changing the subject, "Are you going to shower before you join me in bed?"

He looked down and laughed before replying, "Yes, would you care to join me?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't want to," she stated guiltily, "I am really tired tonight. Do you hate me?"

Peter sat on the edge of the bed where she'd already gotten under the covers, "I could never hate you. Will you be able to stay awake until I'm out so we can discuss this offer of Max's?" he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "I will try my very best but there's nothing to discuss, you're going to take the job," she added, confidently.

"Oh, I am?" he questioned, "What makes you think that?"

She sat up straighter to place a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back to answer, "Because I know you miss working and I know you miss seeing me every day. This solves both problems," she reasoned, logically.

Peter smiled tenderly, "I guess you don't have to stay awake. I'll call Max and give him the good news before I hop in the shower." He kissed her again, this time a little deeper, "Sweet dreams."


	12. Chapter 12

Six weeks passed and Max was home resting but, luckily, Dr. Fulton was keeping New Amsterdam moving.

Embry caught Peter in the hallway on his way to a meeting, "Mr. Medical Director!" she shouted to get his attention because she couldn't pick up her pace to catch up.

Peter stopped at the sound of her voice and stopped walking to let her catch up, "I don't know how I feel about you shouting that through the halls. And, why are you moving so fast? You should be taking it easy," he added while wrapping his arm around her waist allowing his hand to rest on the side of her bump.

"I was on my way to a delivery but I couldn't resist the chance to see you for a second. You caught my eye," she teased, "How are you doing with your new role as Max? I heard he had to leave earlier today," her tone took on a heavy sadness when she brought up Max.

Peter leaned closer to place a kiss on Embry's head, "He's going to beat this. You can help me with his current project once I'm out of this meeting," a thought crossed his mind, "Actually, can you round up the department chairs for an hour from now?"

She gave him a nod, "Of course. I hope your meeting isn't too boring," she said as she pulled herself from his grasp and began to walk away, her pace faster then he'd like.

He shook his head deciding he could speak to her later about his concerns as he continued his journey to his meeting.

Embry gathered her fellow department heads over the course of the next hour, after attending to the delivery she'd been on her way to. She had them all in her office waiting on Peter.

"Do you know what this is about?" Reynolds asked, "I was planning to get out of here a little earlier today if it was possible."

Embry shrugged though she had a feeling Helen knew, "Dr. Fulton only asked me to gather all of you for something Max was trying to do before he had to go home."

If Helen did know, she was keeping quiet for the moment. Embry assumed she was thinking about Max probably consumed with worry.

Fulton waltzed into Embry's office within a few moments of the doctor's initial conversations, "Thank you all for coming," he began, "I know we have reached the end of the day which has probably been a tiring day for most of you," he eyed Embry, specifically, before continuing, "However, I have a favor to ask of all of you."

Iggy was the first to respond, "If it's something for Max then I'm all in no matter what. He's done so much for us."

Kapoor, Helen, Reynolds and Embry nodded in agreement allowing Peter to explain the task at hand.

"Before Max went home today," Peter began, "He had just finished printing what he refers to as 'New Amsterdam insurance cards'. He was trying to distribute them all throughout the city to let people know that they can always come here for free healthcare," he paused to let them catch up, "You are all aware that I am not a fan of ideas like this but I am only acting Medical Director. Therefore, I will do as Max wishes."

Embry spoke up, "What do you need from us?"

Peter allowed a subtle smile to cross his lips at the sound of her voice, "Well, we need to get these out to the citizens of New York. I was hoping we could divide and conquer. None of you are obligated to do this. In fact, some of you probably shouldn't." The entire group caught him eyeing Embry that time.

"We're all in," Helen answered for all of them, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun, "You should team up with Embry, though. You're right to be concerned about her over exerting now that she's past the halfway point in her pregnancy."

Peter nodded, "Ok, I've already mapped out each place we need to bring these cards," he explained the plan and then each of them took some of the cards to spread throughout the city.

Peter pushed the dolly carrying his and Embry's boxes down the sidewalk when he decided to spark a conversation that had been on his mind for a few weeks.

"Embry," she looked at him, "I am pretty sure you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I need to."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

Peter took a deep breath before he began, "I think it might be time to start slowing down a little. I'm worried you're going to go into preterm labor because of the schedule you keep. You're busier than any OB I've ever known and you haven't taken anything off of your plate," he explained his thoughts, "I am only saying this out of concern. I know you're tough but I want you to be smart," he added, not sure about the way he had chosen to phrase his words.

Embry gave him a tender smile, "I can agree to slowing down, but not with you," she threw him a wink. "I'll take myself off of the call schedule and only deliver my own patients up until I'm 30 weeks and then I'll move to administrative work only. How does that sound?"

After she finished, they'd arrived at a homeless shelter where they were going to drop the cards off so Fulton could stop pushing the dolly and focus on Embry.

"You took that much better than I expected," he replied, relieved, "I am very pleased with your terms," he moved forward and placed his lips to hers before whispering, "I would never expect you to slow things down when it comes to us," sending a shiver down her spine.


End file.
